Coming Back
by casslovemachine
Summary: This is a AU where Kuroko has a older sister, Terry. She just came back to Tokyo and surprise her brother with fulfilling a promise she made before leaving. The boys are about to finish high school: What will happen with their lives? Kisekuro/Kikuro Rated M for futur chapters. *English is not my first language, so sorry about any mistake I could have made. Feel free to comment :)*
1. Coming Back

When Terry set foot in the loft, she knew, this was going to be her new home. The first thing she noticed was how warm the place was: the caramel frank wood floor, the red brick wall, which made the length of the flat, the huge windows that let the golden afternoon light in. She loved the industrial, but modern look she discovered of the loft. She was charmed by the kitchen, ample and functional, which was perfect for her who loves cooking. She loved the industrial look of the bathroom; it almost looked like the one you could find in a gym, with a few stalls for the toilets, a row of open-aired shower and a huge circular sink in the middle of the room. In a smaller and cozier room, attached to this one, was an actual bath where you could relax. She fell in love with the master bedroom, which was quite big and had a walk-in. When she saw the second bedroom, almost as big as the first one, she knew it would be perfect for them. Finally, she would be able to keep the promise she had made, four years ago, to her brother Kuroko Tetsuya: they were going to live together.

It had been two weeks since she came back at Tokyo and had bought that loft. Working at her new job, which she loved, at day, painting and decorating at night. It was hard work, but she wanted to be done with it the faster she could. Yes, she came back two weeks ago, but she hadn't contacted Tetsu yet. And it was hard. Hard to know he was so close, but that she couldn't see him until their new place was ready. She was exhausted, but she knew it would be all worth it when she would see the smile on his usual stoic face.

After a month, it was finally ready. The fully furnished and decorated loft was only missing his second resident. Terry needed to find a way to surprise Tetsu and tell him the news. She was thinking about it while having a coffee, bathed in the sun that was coming from the huge windows. How to contact him without giving anything away? She wanted to surprise him with their new home, but also her coming back, so she couldn't exactly call him and set up a date somewhere. There was no way she could ask their parents. Tetsu was still living with them, but knowing them, they wouldn't know a single thing about what was going on in his life. They never cared enough for that… Friends were the only option. But it wouldn't be that easy since he had graduated during her absence and was going to Seirin now. She had to find who she could contact. One of his old teammates seemed the best course of action. She picked up her phone and looked in her contacts. She smiled when she finally found the one she was looking for. It rang four times before a question filled voice answered:

"Terry?! Is that really you?"

"Hi, Aomine." she softly answered, feeling nostalgic hearing his voice.

* * *

Terry was walking to the public basketball court that Aomine said he would meet her. She was so excited that she almost had a spring in her steps. Today was finally the day she would see her brother, her best friend, her confidant. She missed him so much for the past years that she could barely wait anymore. Of course, she came back for all holidays she could, and they had talked almost every day, but talking by email, phone or even by Skype, was nothing like actually see him.

She saw Aomine laying heavily on the fence surrounding the basketball court. Even from afar, she could see that he seemed terribly bored. Tetsu had told her how his old light had changed, even so it was strange to see him like that. The Aomine she knew was all smile, so full of life. Her brother had also said that he was more like his old-self after a certain match they won against him a year or two ago, but she couldn't imagine it.

Aomine noticed her coming by the corner of his eye. She was wearing a cute little yellow summer dress with delicate white flowers on it. The sleeveless dress was close-fitting from the top to the waist, where a little brown leather belt rested, it became a little wider and airy after that. The dress ended just above her knees, so he admired the shape of her bare legs. She wore her pale blue hair in a heavy braid that fell on her left shoulder. Her hair had grown a lot longer since the last time he had seen her; it surprised him to even notice such a thing, because it was not something he usually saw or cared about. But she was as pretty as he remembered that didn't change. He stood up properly as she got closer and turned towards her.

"Yo." he greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey!" she said, with a radiant smile.

He wrapped an arm around her to bring them into a warm hug, just as he used to do before she left all those years ago. It was oddly familiar even after almost four years, but he liked it.

"Ready?" he asked, eying her.

"Oh! I'm so excited that I can't even contain myself!" she happily exclaimed.

As if she needed to demonstrate herself, she bounced a little. He chuckled to himself seeing her do so. He wondered, probably for the millionth time, how it was possible for siblings to be so different from one to another. Tetsu was so stoic; no emotions never really shows for long on his face. Secret, discreet, not to say almost invisible. He always had acknowledged that practical side of his talent on the court, but anywhere else, it kind of pissed him off. The way he could sneak up on you from nowhere… Terry, her, was like an open book, all that she thinks or feels shows on her face. She is so full of life and energy; it's contagious. Strangely, that trait always annoyed him in Kise but not in Terry.

"Where is he?" she asked, her eyes glittering of excitement.

He casually pointed in the direction of the few courts on the other side of the fence. Terry stretched out to see above his shoulder. Aomine surprised himself comparing his former shadow with his sister, again. He thought that physically they weren't alike. Yes, they had the same hair colour and the same big blue eyes, but the resemblances ended there. Tetsu was small and frail, far from being weak though. Terry was taller and had generous curves, even if she didn't have huge breasts, like he usually loves, he always thought she was alluring.

"There he is!" she cried, pointing somewhere behind him.

"Let's go then." he says, pushing his hands deeply in his pockets and walking off. He didn't make three steps before feeling her pulling him by the arm.

"Wo! Not so fast! How are gonna do this?"

"Hah? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"We can't just go barged like that, can we?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"He's playing… I don't want to interrupt." she murmured, looking down.

"Come on. He won't mind, on the contrary. And, it's just a stupid practice with Bakagami." he said, walking to the court where they were playing.

* * *

"Oi! Tetsu!"

Hearing his shadow's name, Kagami stopped in his tracks and turned around toward where the shout had come from. He saw Aomine stand at the edge of the basketball court where they were playing, his hands deeply in his pockets. He exchanged a look with Kuroko, who was now by his side, before looking back at the Touou's ace. At his surprise, he wasn't alone anymore. He could see a head poking from behind the other guy. He didn't know the girl who was now standing by Aomine's side. Nevertheless, she was smiling with all her teeth and waving at them.

He heard a little yelp coming from Kuroko, he turned to look at him, confused at the sound coming from his friend. But what he saw surprised him even more. Never before he saw this much emotion showed on his face: relief, happiness, love? He watched Kuroko run toward the woman, completely at a lost. What the fuck is going on? His shadow jumped in the woman's arms, and he even heard him laugh when she gave him a thigh hug. There was something intimate in the way they were now looking at each other. Feeling like an intruder, he averted his eyes and looked at Aomine. The ace was looking at them with a sweet smile. What the actual fuck is going on?! Aomine was a cocky son of a bitch, never he thought he could see that kind of expression on his hard face. Curious, he walked over where the three others were standing.

"Terry, when did you came back?! I'm so happy to see you! God, I've missed you so much!" Kuroko exclaimed and questioned, completely oblivious from his surrounding, focusing only on the woman in front of him.

It was so strange to hear Kuroko speaks so much, but seeing his friend so happy, he couldn't refrain a smile. He decided that he liked seeing him like that. The young woman laugh a little at Kuroko's outflow of questions and lovingly pass a hand in his hair.

"I'm so happy to see you! You can't imagine how much I've missed you, how the last month was the hardest of my life!" she said, voice cracking from all the emotions.

In answer, Kuroko just put back his face in the crook of her shoulder. She pat his hair another time before looking up at Kagami, who was near, but clearly didn't want to intrude.

"Who is this? A friend of yours?" she softly asked Tetsu.

The little bluenette looked back and saw Kagami standing at a polite distance of them, beamed at him to come closer. Which he did.

"Kagami-kun, this is my sister, Terry. Ter, this is Kagami Taiga." he introduced.

"Oh, so you are Kagami? Tetsu talked a lot about you. Very nice to meet you!" she said in near perfect English and with a charming smile.

Kagami felt like his mind was going in overdrive. "W-what? Sister? Since when did he have a sister? Did he ever tell me he has a sister? Oi! How did she knew I speak English?! Kuroko told her that much about me? How come I didn't even knew she existed?!" He really was at a lost. He snapped back to reality when Terry started laughing seeing Kagami's confused face.

"So much for the social skills, Bakagami!" Aomine snorted.

"Shut the hell up, Ahomine!" He flared back.

"Wo, wo, calm down guys. Kagami was probably just surprised I spoke to him in English, out of the blue like that, right?" she asked, offering a reassuring smile to the redhead.

"Y-yeah"

Kagami fixed her for a while, when he realized that he didn't introduce himself properly. So, he held out his hand and declared with a calm, strong voice: "I'm Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you." She held out her own and gave it a shake. He heard Aomine snorted a "stupid" which resulted with Terry punching him playfully in the ribs. She turned back and looked down at Kuroko, who was looking back at her, like she was the most important thing on earth.

"Tetsu, I have another surprise for you!" she happily declared.

* * *

Tetsuya always believed Terry when she told him, time after time, that one day they would be together, that they wouldn't have to feel alone in an empty house with parents that didn't care about them, but have a place they could actually call home, where they would be happy and take care of each other. But when she opened the door of the loft, opened her arms and simply declared "Here we are. It's our home, just for you and me..." he couldn't believe it. He kept telling himself it can't be real, this can't be happening. Seeing the room behind her, he just froze, looking at her blankly. Terry reached for his shoulders, looked in his eyes and said, "Yes, it's really true." Kuroko just embraced her not knowing how to express himself. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I can't believe it... It's our home? We will really live together?" he asked quietly, terrified that if he talked too loudly he'd wake up and realize it was all a dream.

"Yes, it's our home and we will do whatever it need to be happy. We'll take care of each other, and I promise you'll never feel alone, I'll never leave your sides again." she answered him with the same soft voice he used.

Tetsu dried his eyes with the back of his hand and looked around. The loft was beautiful, sunny and well decorated. When she showed him his bedroom, he couldn't believe how well the room reflect his own tastes. From the colour of the walls, the furniture, the books that filled the shelves to the posters and pieces of some of his favourites artists.

"Did you decorate yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah... b-but we can change everything if you don't like it! Same thing for all the other rooms! I just wanted you to feel at home..."

"No, it's perfect. It's exactly how we imagined it. I can't believe you remember every detail we used to talk about..."

"Of course, I do." she said, voice as soft as their dear memories.

At this exact moment, he never felt more loved, he pushed his face to the crook of her shoulder again and hugged her as tightly as he could. He didn't know what he did to deserved a sister like her, but thanked all the gods who could possibly exist. She delicately pushed him so she could look in his eyes and says with a smile:

"Come on, tonight it's PJs and cereals in front of the Tv."

He didn't believe this day could be even more wonderful? But it did, she just proposed their thing! Since they were little each time they would eat cereal in front if the Tv, they would end up talking until dawn. And right now, there was nothing he'd like to do more than cuddled up with his sister and talked about anything and everything. He missed her for three years and eleven months, and he planned to make up for every second.


	2. While we were apart

Kagami and Aomine had been playing one-on-one since Tetsu left with Terry to see the surprise she got for him. But the redhead couldn't focus on his game. Aomine had stolen the ball times and times again from stupid mistakes and had passed the other ace without even working for it. He was getting bored, and if there was something that didn't usually bored him, was to play against Kagami. He stopped moving and looked down at the other.

"What up with you? I know there's no way in hell you can beat me, but you don't usually suck this much." Aomine teasingly asked.  
"Shut up! I'll beat you; you just watch!" Kagami flared back.  
"The only one who can beat me is me, you know that!"  
"Give me the ball and I'll prove you wrong. Or are you scared?" the redhead asked, eyes challenging.  
"Tch. Of course not, don't be stupid. But you have even less chances with that head of yours in the clouds like that. So, what's with you?"  
"Erh. I was just thinking about Kuroko..." he quietly explained.  
"What? You want to make him your boyfriend or something?" Touou's ace asked, half-joking.  
"What?! No! What are you talking about?!" Kagami exclaimed, confused.  
"Well, great 'cause he already got one."  
"I know that, you dumb ass, and that's not the point!"

It was so easy for Aomine to get Kagami all worked up, and it was so much fun for the Touou's ace, but he saw that the other one needed to talk. He thought that since it was such pain to play against him when he was like that, he could as well ask and see what was bothering him.

"So what's with Kuroko that make you suck so bad at this?" he asked, spinning the ball on one finger.  
"Shut up... It's just... I didn't even know he had a sister. We talk about everything, and I don't get why he didn't tell me. You knew? About her, I mean.."  
"Of course I did, Bakagami. Always have been better than you!" he said with a smirk.  
"Oh, come on, man! Can you just answer the damn question and don't be a dick about it?"  
"Sorry, forgot you were such a princess." Aomine said, still teasing him.

Kagami just frowned at him and got over the bench to get his stuff and go home.

"If you don't want to answer, you can just fucking say it." Kagami coldly said.  
"Wait up, I was just messing with you." the other said following him.  
"So?"  
"Well, I'm kinda surprised he never told you about her... 'cause she's the most important person in his life. Beside the boyfriend, I guess. At the same time, maybe it was just too hard for him, you know, talking about her since she left him behind." he calmly explained.  
"What do you mean, left behind?" Kagami asked, surprised by what Aomine just said.  
"She left the country for, what, almost four years? Studying aboard and doing some internships or something like that."  
"I see... but if it was for school, he must have understood, no?"  
"Sure, he did. Even so, didn't mean it was easier. You know how his parents are like, right? I never saw parents who don't give a shit like that about their kids. Anyway, because of that, Terry and him always were very close. You know how we never can tell what he's thinking? Well, she can. She knows him so well that she knows what he's thinking even before he does. That's just crazy. So be without the only person who really understands you can't be easy."  
"Oh... that must have been rough." the redhead murmured.  
"Yeah... it was as much hard for her, though. She didn't like the idea of letting him in that house. If it didn't been for basketball, she would have brought him with her."  
"How do you know all that?… I doubt Kuruko told that much." he asked, curious.  
"No, Terry did. It was back when we were at Teiko. She was quite close with us. Tetsu and she were inseparable, so each time we did something outside playing ball, she was there. She told Kise and I about how she felt, letting Tetsu here while she would be so far away. She felt awful, even if Tetsu told her he would be okay on his own. She told us about the promise they made, too."  
"Promise?"  
"She promised that they would live together, be happy and all. She's fulfilling that promise right now. I saw the place; it's fucking awesome!" the taller man cheerfully exclaimed.

Aomine stopped walking since they had to part ways.

"That's my stop. Text me if you want to do this one-on-one another time. Hope you won't sucks as much as today, though." he said with a snort  
"Shut up, next time I'll totally destroy you! See ya." Kagami lively answered.

Aomine watched Kagami turned the corner. He wondered if it had been his place to say all he did. Not that he could take back his words even if he wanted, it was too late now. Bah. He shrugged and walked home.

* * *

Kagami was on his way home and was reflecting on everything Aomine had said. It was strange; he thought he knew Kuroko, after all they've been best friends for three years now. But there's a part of his life he didn't know about... a part that Aomine and the other guys of the generation of miracles knew. It's not that he was jealous or anything, it's more like he was curious. Aomine said she was the most important person in Kuroko's life... and by the way he was looking at her; he could totally see it. He never saw him look at anybody like that before. He wondered if it was because he didn't saw her in a long time.

Terry was looking at Kuroko with the same expression on her face. They must be really important for each other. Kagami wondered what kind of person she was. For what he had seen, she didn't seem to share the same personality as his shadow. She was smiling a lot, and seemed so alive. To be honest, her smile was the thing he remembered the most. She had different smiles, the way she smiled at him wasn't the same as when she smiled at Aomine and definitely not the same for Kuroko. It was like, even if she smiled it wasn't only expressing happiness, but a full range of emotions.

He just got home when his phone chimed. It was a text from Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, I'm moving out from my parents' house tomorrow, do you think you could come help us out?"

So Terry did keep her promise, like Aomine had said. He was smiling to himself because he knew that even if it didn't translate in his message, Kuroko was probably really happy right about now.

"Sure, give me the time and place and I'll come help you out."

When he got out of the shower and jumped into bed, he realized he got a new message.

"Thanks, I can't wait to show you my new place... And I can't wait for you to get to know Terry. I just know you'll get along."

He didn't answer, but he wondered if it would be the case.

* * *

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me before?!" Terry asked, surprised her brother could have kept something this big from her.  
"You're the one to talk. You were back for a full mouth without telling me. And it's all new... I just wanted to see where it was going before telling anything." he plainly retorted.  
"And it's going well?"  
"Yes." he murmured, smiling to himself.  
"Who is it then? It's Kise, right?"  
"W-what? How did you knew?"  
"A feeling. I know you well, little brother." she laughed at the surprised face he was making.  
"But for you to guess like that..."  
"Tell me how it happened." she pressed him.  
"It kind of just happen."  
"Aww come on! Give me details! If you don't, I'll call him. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell me!" she exclaimed, curious to no end.  
"Ok, ok."

Tetsuya put down his, now empty, bowl and started explaining how it all happen. How they changed from being friends to something more. How he realized his love for the blond; slowly and then all at once. It seems probably cliche, but it's really what happened. It was there all along; he just didn't quite know what it was before the other asked him.

* * *

"Kurokocchi~!"

Hearing his name he turned around to face Kise. The blond had been coming to see him quite often these days. He would usually shows up after his practices and asked to hang out. Not that it bothered him, but he wondered why Kise was coming for.

The guys from Seirin were now used to see the copycat come pick Kuroko up at the school's gate. They usually just parted ways there, letting the two of them alone. Not without jab from Kagami, though.

"Kise-kun, why are you here?" the blunette asked, as straightforward as ever.  
"Why? I wanted to see Kurokocchi, of course! What a silly question!" Kise cried out.

Kuroko shrugged, adjusted the bag on his shoulder and kept on walking.

"Kurokocchi?"  
"Aren't you coming?"

Kise ran after him and gave him a tight hug from behind.

"I'm so happy I've got to hang out with Kurokocchi today!" he exclaimed, delight.  
"Kise-kun, I can't breathe."

Kuroko wondered how the other one could be so affectionate without meaning anything. If it really meant nothing. The truth was, for some time, he'd been wondering about what he felt when Kise did this kind of thing to him. He'd always acted like it bothered him, telling him to let him go with his usual emotionless voice, but deep down, he knew it didn't mind. More than that, he kind of enjoyed it. He kept his facade for so long, ever since Teiko, because he couldn't figure out his own feeling. He knew Kise was like this with most of their friends, but somehow it felt different when it was directed to him, like it was... more. He didn't know what it meant, and that's what really bothered him. If he knew how Kise felt, maybe it would be easier for him to figure himself out. Asking meant being in a vulnerable position, and he didn't like it, but he wondered how long he could keep this up. Must of all, he didn't want it to be awkward between them. Maybe it was best not to say anything...

They've been silent for some time, walking. Where? He had no idea because they didn't even made plans before leaving. It wasn't unusual for Kuroko to be silent, but it was for the copycat. He would talk about anything, but today he wasn't saying anything. It felt weird. Testu felt like he had to break that silence, which never really happen before.

"Kise-kun, is something wrong?" Kuroko interrogated, looking up at his friend.  
"Huh? Why would Korokocchi say that?" he asked, with is usual happy tone.  
"I don't know... You usually talk a lot; that's all."  
"I suppose it true. I guess I kinda enjoy the quite, for once."  
"It's unusual."  
"Huh."

He felt strange; he was not used on trying and keep the conversation flowing, he was never the one to do it.

"Where are we going?" he tried again.  
"Where, I wonder." the other answer laughing quietly.

This isn't going anywhere. He thought that maybe he should go home, the way Kise was acting was making him nervous, not really in a bad way, but it was strange and without the other one talking, it made him think too much about how he was feeling.

"If that's the case, I think I'll go home. Goodnight, Kise-kun."  
"WHHAAATT?! NO! No, I'm sorry. I just..." the blond cried.

It was also rare for Kise to hesitate to speak his mind. It made the shorter boy stop in his tracks and look up to the other one. Kise was scratching the back of his neck, visibly uneasy. Which made him even more nervous.

"It just that I-I... euh..." the taller man stammered.  
"Kise-kun, what is it? You can talk to me, you know that."  
"I know. It's just that I have something on my mind. It's something I want to ask you... but I'm not... sure if I should." he quietly said, looking sideway.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side trying to lock eyes with his friend.

"It sounds serious."  
"It is. It's important... at least, for me it is..."  
"Ask, then." he said the voice even, but inside he was in turmoil.  
"Errh... Ok... but you have to promise to be honest with me."  
"Kise, when am I not?"  
"I'm serious, Kurokocchi. I need you to promise!" he exclaimed, not looking the smaller boy into his eyes.  
"Ok, I promise."

Kise scratched his neck again averting his eyes, before looking intensively at the shorter boy.

"I... What would you say if I told you that I... loved… you?" he bashfully muttered.

Kuroko eyes widened slightly. He was processing the information without truly understanding what he heard. What would he say, he asked? Was it love he felt for Kise all this time? Could he return his feeling, that was real the question, wasn't it?

"Is that a theoretical question?" he questioned, trying to calm himself and sort out his feelings.  
"No... Not really, I-"

Kise couldn't finish his sentence because Kuroko had close the distance between them, got on his tiptoe and was kissing him. Kuroko felt the other's lips slowly got in motion, deepening the kiss. He didn't know how long they kissed, but he didn't care. All he cared about was how right it felt, how warm Kise's lips was on his own, how sweet was the taste of his tongue. He felt an arm slowly wrap around his waist supporting him, just as his knees were getting weaker. When they finally stopped, he looked into golden eyes and what he saw left him panting, as much as the kiss itself. Happiness, longing.

"Does it answer your question?"  
"Yes..."

This time, Kise closed the distance between them and kissed his Kurokocchi, again and again.

* * *

"You kissed him?!" Terry asked, smiling ears to ears.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I imagined he would have! I'm so happy for both of you!"  
"Thanks..." he shyly said.  
"But seriously, it took you guys forever! I always thought you were sweet on the guy. And how many times did I tell Kise to make his move already?! I can't believe you both waited to be at different schools..."  
"Really? You knew he was interested?"  
"Sure, I did."  
"Why didn't say anything?"  
"Would you've believed me?" she smugly asked.  
"Probably not."  
"Knew it!" she shrugged

Kuroko rolled on his side looking at the clock. It was already two in the morning, and they had to move his stuff tomorrow. He would have loved to keep talking with her, but he knew if they didn't sleep, even a little, tomorrow would be hard. He slid to his sister's side, who was with him on the carpet. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to her heart.

"Time to go to bed, or we will be complete mess tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Exactly. Do you think that, for tonight, I could-"  
"Sure, you can sleep in my bed tonight, and every night you want."

He hugged her, smiling at how it was easy with Terry. He didn't get how he survived for four years without her. Not that it had been all bad, it'll just be even better now.


	3. Moving

It was definitely too early for Kagami to be up and ready to move stuff around. What wouldn't he do for his best friend? He had stopped to buy coffee for himself, there was no way he could do without, and for everyone who he thought would be there. He was now in front of Kuroko parent's house. It was huge and beautiful, but god he hated this place. Maybe it was because he knew how unhappy his shadow was there.

He was about to ring the bell when a car parked itself behind him. He turned around to see Kuroko, Kise and finally Terry emerged from the vehicle.

"Yo." he called to the others.  
"Good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.  
"Morning~su" said the blond in his usual cheerful tone.

Terry gave a little smile and waved at him. Her smile was as lovely as yesterday, but something seemed off. When she yawned, he realized it was because she was still half asleep, just like him, she didn't seem to like early wake up.

"I have coffee for everyone." Kagami announced to the two boys now at his side.  
"Awww~! That so sweet of you, Kagamicchi!"  
"No prob. Here's a latte for you, Kise. A vanilla shake for Kuroko and a… hum…"

He didn't know how Terry liked hers, so he had bought a black coffee with cream, milk and sugar on the side, if needed. He held her the paper cup, scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"Hum… I didn't know how you liked it, so I bought a black coffee, but I-" he started.  
"Oh god! Black! Perfect!" she delightedly exclaimed.

She happily reached for the cup and sipped the hot drink visibly feeling contented. He smiled at the sight. He had no idea she would react like this over coffee. Deep down, he was glad he made the stop.

"She's a caffeine addict, like you." Kuroko explained, looking up at him.  
"Maybe it's love at first sight?" Kise teased looking at Terry and him.  
"With the coffee you mean, right? 'cause there's no way she could fall for a baka like him!" a low voice growl behind them.

They turned around to see Aomine stand next to the car, his hand in his pockets, a hard expression on his face.

"Where's mine?" he snorted.  
"Didn't buy you any. You're such a lazy ass, never thought you'd actually show up this early!" Kagami said, annoyed.  
"Tch."  
"Come on guys, let's get to it. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll be able to enjoy the rest of the day!" Terry said, passing an arm around Kuroko's shoulders, ruffling his hair.

She opened the trunk of her car and gave them a few boxes each.

"We'll have to pack Tetsu's things since we didn't have time to do it. Should be pretty quick though. He already has must of the stuff he'll need at the loft already." she explained.  
"Ter bought everything so it'd be like I always dreamed about." Kuroko added softly, looking at his boyfriend.  
"Terrycchi, you're the best sister ever~! Making my Kurokocchi happy like this! I'm so glad you're back!" Kise said, fussing at her.

Kuroko and Terry looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

The packing was going well. Everybody pitched in, helping each other. They didn't have so much to do, they only needed to pack Kuroko personal stuff, books, clothes and some souvenirs. Kagami loved how Kuroko was smiling so freely. It was only the second day since Terry came back in his life, but he could see how much good she would bring in his shadow's life. He was looking at the smaller boy packing books with Kise. The copycat stole a kiss when he thought nobody was looking. The happiness Kagami could see on Kuroko's face made him smile to himself.

"They're cute together, right?"  
"Huh?"

The redhead turned around, surprised. He didn't hear Terry come next to him, too absorbed by the two lovebirds.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you like that. It's just… I saw you smiling at them, and well…" she explained herself.  
" Ah. Euh, yeah, they look good together. It's funny how different they are one from another! … But I like seeing Kuroko like that."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes, complete opposites work, however. Having the same personalities is not what's important, having the same values is. Anyway, that's what I think." she shrugged and continued with the packing.  
"Same values, heh?" he said to himself.

Kagami looked over at the two boys again, but this time Kuroko was looking back at him, a smile playing on his lips. He frowned and wondered why his shadow was looking at him like that, but figured it was nothing important and started putting the clothes in the box again.

* * *

They finished bringing the boxes to the loft, which was awesome. Kagami couldn't believe what a nice place they found. All the boys were sitting on the comfy couch, relaxing beer in hand.

"Pizza's ready!" Terry yelled from the kitchen.  
"What? Homemade?" he asked.  
"Yeah! Terry's food the best!" Aomine said, getting up.  
"Maybe as good as yours." Kuroko said reaching the kitchen with the other in toll.  
"You cook, Kagami?" she asked, tilting her head little.  
"Yeah, I live alone, so I have to." he shrugged taking a seat.  
"Stop being so modest, Kagamicchi! I've heard your food is really good!"  
"Yeah! Each time you treat me after a game, it's delicious!" Aomine added, grabbing a slice of pizza.  
"Errh, Thanks." he answered, a little embarrassed by the praises.  
"I'd like to try it sometime." Terry said smiling at him.  
"You should totally do a contest!" Kise proposed cheerfully.

Terry laughed, accepting right away. Kagami looked at the food before him; it smelled delicious. They all dig in, chatting about when they could do the said contest. Kise insisted on inviting other people too, the more judges, the more it'll be a fair outcome.

After dinner, Kuroko and Kise left to unpack the boxes in his room. Aomine looked at Kagami grinning.

"One-one-one?" he asked the challenge writing all over his face.  
"You bet. I'll totally destroy you this time!" he answers, fired up at the idea.  
"In your dream, the only one-"  
"Who can beat me is me!" Kagami and Terry both said laughing.  
"Tch. Shut up..." he sulked.  
"You haven't changed one bit. Say, can I come watch you guys play?" she asked smiling at them.

* * *

Terry was looking at Aomine and Kagami play basketball, and she was utterly enthralled. They were so focus on their game; it was so fluent, like a complicated dance. Aomine moved left meet head on by Kagami, blocking his advance. They were both grinning, both challenging the other. It was amazing to see Kagami keep up with the taller male. They were both good players, both intense and passionate. Just looking at them send a shiver down her spine. She couldn't take her eyes off of them even if she wanted to.

At some point, Kagami broke free, passed Aomine and did an unbelievable dunk. He jumped so high! Terry could see what Kuroko had meant when he said that Kagami was a talented player and how well they completed each other. Kuroko was making opportunities, and Kagami was clearly good enough to take advantage from these. She couldn't wait to see him in a real match.

In the end, Aomine won, which meant Kagami sulking while the other was grinning and repeating his catchphrase. She had to separate them because they were becoming quite vocal. It was all teasing, but even so, she didn't want to listen to them argue. She loved seeing them laughing, not picking at each other.

"Come on guys, enough! Aomine did win, but Kagami you did push him to his limit and did some amazing moves!" she cheered.  
"Ah... Hum, thanks." said the redhead scratching the back of his neck.

She loved how easily she could make him blush. It happened a few times already, and she wondered if he was always like that.

"Tch. I should be the one receiving praises. I did win after all." Aomine murmured, pouting.  
"Seriously, Ahomine? You sound like a baby pouting because mommy don't pay you enough attention!" Kagami laugh at the other.  
"Shut up! You think you're better? Being all flustered 'cause she gave you a little compliment to make you feel better after losing!"  
"Ok! Enough! You both sounds like kids!" she said laughing at them.

Both of them looked at her with dark eyes. She laughed harder; they are so alike! Both competitive and hot headed. She liked lively people like them. Listening to them, now complaining at her for laughing at them, she realized that her new life was really starting, she was living with her brother, had a fascinating new job and was surrounded by people she loved. This would be great. A new start, a fresh start where she could find happiness.

The past few years had been hard. Being away from Tetsu was one thing, but being in a foreign country where making friends was hard due to the language difference, was another. Of course, at some point, she met a few people, but it wasn't easy like it was back home. Even when she was with people, she felt alone. She wondered if Kagami had felt the same when he was in America. Maybe she'd asked, one day.

"Well, I think I'll go grab a bite at Maji. Coming?" Kagami said, picking up his bag.  
"Huh?" she asked, realizing she had spaced out for some time.  
"Nah. I'm going home. Satsuki is waiting for me, she'll get mad if I don't hurry." Aomine answered, grabbing his bag at his turn.

Aomine gave her his usual hug and wave at them, from behind while walking toward the exit. Kagami looked down at her.

"And you?" he questioned.  
"Maji Burger? Sure, why not."  
"You don't have to, you know..."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.  
"To come along... If you prefer go back home, I'll understand." he properly explained.  
"Would do prefer I go home?" she asked, wondering why he proposed if he didn't want her to come.  
"Wha-? No! It's just, I don't want you to feel obliged. I mean, we don't really know each other..."  
"That's true, but I'd like to..."  
"Oh..." he said, blushing a little.

She smiled to herself; there was that blush again. She grab her purse and start walking toward the exit. Seeing that Kagami was not following, she turned around.

"Are you coming?"

He shook his head and ran to her. She was happy to have a chance to talk to him. She was curious to know more about Kuroko's new light.

* * *

"All done!" Kise said flopping onto the bed.

Kuroko sat beside where his boyfriend lain down. He pressed his lips to the other forehead.

"Thanks for all your help, today."  
"Aww~ you know it's no problem." he purred, looking at Kuroko with sweet eyes.

The taller boy scoot over the bluenette, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Kurokocchi?"  
"Hum?" said the smaller boy, laying down to cuddle up to Kise.  
"I love you, you know that?"  
"Yes, I do. I love you too, Ryota."

The blond wrapped his other arm around his back, bringing him closer. They looked at each other before Kise closed the gap between them, kissing Tetsu passionately. Kuroko was panting before long. He left out a low moan when he felt Kise hand on his skin. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop his moans while the other was kissing his jaw and neck.

"Tetsu, let me hear you." Kise lustily demanded between two kisses.  
"No. I... Aah-." he couldn't finish, his mind completely overwhelmed by the other.  
"They won't be back for some time. You know how they are, playing for hours..." he said in a low voice, full of lust.

Kise came back to kissing him senseless and this time he couldn't fight back his moans.

"See, it wasn't so hard..." Kise murmured to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Kuroko desperately grab Kise shirt trying to bring them even closer. While kissing him, Ryota started rubbing his thigh against the bluenette's. Which resulted with Kuroko deepening the kiss even more. Their thongs, exploring each other's mouth. Ever since their first kiss, Kuroko was enthrall by the way it felt, his mind in complete ecstasy. He didn't know what made him feel that way exactly, but he liked how his mind was going blank immediately each time their lips connected.

Tetsuya broke the kiss only to remove Kise shirt. Throwing the piece of cloth to the ground. The blond rolled on his back, letting him lie on top. He started kissing his lover's neck, sucking softly near his collarbone. Kise left out a load moan, rolling his head back. When the other looked back at him, he stripped slowly without breaking eye contact. Kise was licking his lips, admiring his thin body. Tetsuya liked seeing his boyfriend like that, with feverish eyes, full of lust and longing. Tetsu started unbuckling Ryota pants, ever so slowly, teasing him a little longer, sliding them and the boxer down to his ankles.

Kuroko came back up, kissing Kise while rubbing their now unclothed erections together. They were both moaning and panting hard when Kise reached between them grabbing both of them and started trusting. Kuroko was rolling his hips at the same time, sending even more pleasure waves down his groin. Kise thrust was fast and sloppy; they wouldn't last long at this rate. Trying to slow thing a little, Tetsuya kissed slowly the blond. Responding to the kiss Ryota slow down his erratic pace.

"S-sorry..." he said, out of breath.

Kuroko looked at him smiling a little to let him know it was okay. He knew how Kise could become when he was too excited. Kuroko starts kissing the other neck and shoulder, setting the pace for him to follow. It was slow and hot. Tetsu was now moaning, forehead on Kise's shoulder. It was so good that he was shaking a little. Kuroko could hear Kise's ragged breath near his ear. Hearing his low moans was the most alluring thing Tetsu ever heard, sending him near the edge. The way Ryota was sloppy thrusting and moving his hips off sync showed how he was also about to come.

Kise was biting his neck when they both came, sending their semen between their stomachs. When Ryota released them, Tetsu grumbled on his boyfriend board chest. Catching their breath, Kise was tracing imaginary circles on Kuroko's back. The bluenette raised his head, looking at the other lovingly.

"Thanks." he said.  
"For what?" the other chuckled.  
"It's just... it was really good."  
"Ah. My pleasure, then." he said kissing him softly.

They stayed like that for some time; eyes closed.

"Ryota?"  
"Humm?" he hummed, eyes still closed, slowly falling asleep.  
"What do you think of Kagami and Terry?"  
"You mean, together?" he asked, opening one eye to look at his lover.  
"Yes."  
"I don't really know, why?"  
"I think they'd be great together."  
"Now that you mention it, yeah, maybe you right. Are you planning something?"  
"I don't know, yet."  
"Well, if you were, that cooking competition could be a good setup..." he said closing his eyes again, stoking Kuroko's hair while drifting asleep.


	4. Incident

Kagami was little nervous to be alone with Terry. Not that he usually got nervous around people, but she was different. He didn't know what made him think him like that, it just was.

He had his usual mountain of buglers in front of him, but somehow he wasn't as hungry as usual after a one-on-one with Aomine. She didn't take anything except for a vanilla milkshake, which made him laugh a little, because Kuroko was always taking the same thing.

She stretched and he observed how her shoulders moved. He surprised himself thinking how alluring it was. He shook the thought away, pretty sure his shadow wouldn't like him thinking about his sister that way. But she was. Everything about her was sexy, the way she moved, even the way she brought the straw to her mouth, drinking her shake. He swallowed hard, trying to focus on his food and not every aspect from Terry which made him feel a little tight in his short.

- So, how long you lived in L.A, exactly?" Terry asked.

- Since third grade to high school." he answered, happy to set his mind on something else.

- Did you like it there?"

- Yeah, but not at fist. I had some difficulties making friends, I was feeling alone a lot before I met Tatsuya and start playing basketball… » he explained.

He was surprise how her eyes winded a little. Most people didn't really react when he spoke of his time in the states. Sometimes people were impressed because he had the chance to learn street ball there. But somehow, he could see that it had nothing to do with her reaction.

- What about you?" he asked, hoping it would explain the face she made.

- Well, I was there for two years and a half."

- And did you like it?"

- The internship was interesting, I've learned a lot. With the experience I've made there, I would be able to do my master anywhere. And I was lucky enough to get a job in my domain for the summer."

- Made any friends?" he was pushing, but he really wanted to know what made her react like this.

- Errh. Yes, eventually, but it hadn't been easy, different language has the tendency to make things harder. I knew English pretty well, but with my accent, people knew right away I wasn't from there. Anyway…"

So that was it, they had similar experiences. She didn't seem to have difficulties making friends, she was easy to talk to, he wondered if it had been as hard for her than he had been for him. At least, meeting Tetsuya, learning basketball with Alex, made it all better.

- Was it hard? Being alone there? » he asked, before realizing what he was doing.

- Yeah, well being alone in a foreign country is never easy. Sure, if I could have made friends right away, maybe it would have been easier, but even so, the hardest part was to be apart of Tetsu. I had a hard time with letting him here alone."

- You seems really close."

- He's my brother, but he's also my best friend, my confidant."

- And the other guys?"

- What? Aomine and Kise?"

- Yeah, you seem close to them too. Specially Aomine. Is there a story there?"

_What I am asking? She must think I'm weird! _Kagami kicked himself mentally, but it would be lying if he said he didn't really want to know. The way the Touou ace had hugged her had surprised him. Aomine was usually so cold, but hugging Terry seamed so natural, it was bugging him for some reason.

While Kagami's mind was again in overdrive, imagining Terry would think he's weird. She was looking at him, to be precise, she was looking at the blush creeping to his cheeks. She smiled, surprised with herself thinking he was cute. She was admiring his features, his intense red eyes, his straight nose, his define jaw, his lips, even his board chest. Everything about him was... extremely masculine. _God he's handsome_. Shaking her head thinking Tetsu wouldn't like her looking at his best friend like this.

- Euh, no. There's no story! There's nothing between Aomine and me, never was."

She felt weird, explaining herself like that. _It wouldn't matter if he got the wrong idea?_ _Right?_ Kagami was still scratching his head, looking bashful.

- Oh... Right. Sorry about that. It's not like it's any of my business... He's just usually so cold, but he hugged you, I was surprised, that's all."

- An old habit, I guess. I used to see him quite often. I mean, he was often with Tetsu..."

- Right."

They looked at each other, not saying anything. It wasn't really an awkward silence, just a long one. Kagami resume his eating, and Terry was playing with her hair. While eating, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Today she was wearing a gray t-shirt and shorts, her hair brought back in a simple pony tail, her bangs covering most of her forehead. Even in this simple gear up she was pretty. He tought that even if he made a fool of himself with his question, he was glad he did ask. Knowing there was nothing between her and that cocky Aomine made him somewhat happy, not that he could really explain why.

- Hey, I was wondering, you'll graduate next month, what will you do after?"

- Well, I'm going to college, I want to become a firefighter."

- Really? I can totally see it!"

- Hum. I usually getting the "won't you pursue basketball at a professional level" question."

- Well, if it was what you wanted to do that's what you would have told me, right? The way I see it, it's not because you have a talent in something and you really like it that you have to do career in it. I mean, I'm sure you'll never really stop playing even if you don't make a career out of it."

Kagami was staring at her, it was exactly what he usually explained to people who were questioning his choice. It was strange to see she thought the same thing, without even having to say a word about it. Taiga was now smiling at her, munching happily and talking about their future plans, near or far, hobbies, families, friends and full other subject. The evening had passed in a flash and he realized he wasn't nervous at all anymore. Terry had a way to make people at ease and he liked it. They parted way in front of the restaurant and while walking home, his thoughts, full of her.

* * *

-Dai-chan! I'm here!"

Satsuki was waving at Aomine. He wasn't pleased to be at the mall, but he did promise her to go with her. He could pretend all he wants that she bothered him most of the time, but deep down, he knew he would do anything for her, she was, after all, his oldest and dearest friend.

- Satsuki, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

- Sorry, but you'll always be_ Dai-chan_ to me!" she said with a wink.

- Tch."

- Quit your sulking. How was the moving?"

- Alright, I guess"

- So how's everyone?"

- Fine."

- Dai-chan, what's bothering you?"

- Nothing." he said shrugging.

- Really? Is it Terry?"

- No. Why would Terry bothered me?"

- Not her, per say, but seeing her after all that time."

- What do you mean?"

- Dot play coy. You know exactly what I mean. After all-"

- Satsuki... let just get on that shopping, okay?"

- You, being eager to do some shopping, there's definitely something you want to avoid talking about."

- Nah. I just want to get over with this. The sooner we do it, the sooner I'll be out of here."

- Right, if you say so..."

Aomine stated walking, Momoi at his arm. Truth be told, Terry was bothering him. Well, not her, but the fact that she was with Kagami, alone. He was the one leaving them together, he knew that, but he didn't like it all the same. He always had something for her, and Satsuki knew it, that's where she was getting at, and he really didn't want to talk about it. Seeing her after four years and feeling exactly the same made him feel weird. It's not like he had been waiting for her, but seeing her again made him realize he was still feeling the same way for her.

- You sure, you don't want to talk about it?"

- There is nothing to talk about. Just drop it, alright?"

- But-"

- Come on. Let's go eat, I'm starving. My treat."

Momoi dropped the subject, as requested, and was happy to be treated by Daiki, but she had loved if he could have told her what was bothering him. She knew it was about Terry. But just seeing her would not have caused it. Usually he was in great spirit when he saw her. Maybe be something happen during Tetsu's moving? Maybe she would ask Kuroko or maybe Kise. She didn't want to cause problems, but she was awfully curious. Maybe Kagamin would know? But asking him, of all else, would probably infuriate Aomine. He stilled considered him as his rival, even after all these years. Well he loved Kagami for it, for pushing him, challenging him. It had no use dwelling on it, for now at least. But she would find out, it was a promise she made to herself!

* * *

**_(A week later)_**

It was Sunday morning, a little too early to be up, by Terry's standards. But she decided to get up and prepare breakfast. Tetsu didn't get to eat her pancakes in years he would be happy if she'd make him some! With that in made she get to the kitchen, not bothering dress up properly. It's not like it would bother Tetsu that she was wondering in panties and tank top. She put her hair in a loose bun and busied herself with taking out the ingredients for the pancakes.

It has been a week since the lived together and everything was going well. They separated the chores, she would usually bake and he would do the dishes. It was fair and fun. They had a few other chores for each of them, but they would usually do it together. She loved living with her brother, even if it had caused a few squabbles with their parents. She didn't really get it, it was not like they would take better care of him. They argue, but finally let the matter go, saying they will see how it goes. Which was a big joke because they never had any notion of what was going on with their children's life. Terry hadn't said a word to Tetsu about it, she didn't want to worry him with something like that. After all, she doubted her patents would really go as far as forced Tetsu to go back...

She was halfway through baking the mix when she heard Tetsu's bedroom door open. Without looking back, too concentrated on her cooking, she start talking to him.

- Morning! I'm making pancakes! Coffee will soon be ready. You have time for a shower though, I still have half of the mix to bake."

- Errh. Morning."

Hearing a lower voice than Tetsu's, she turned around eyes a little wide.

- K-kagami?!"

- Yeah. Sorry to surprise you..." he said looking everywhere, but at her, an apparent blush burning his cheeks and ears.

Looking down, she realized how she was dressed. A similar blush was now creeping on her own cheeks.

- Oh shit!" she said covering herself the better she could with her hands.

- Ter, why are you so loud-?"Tetsu asked, now by Kagami side. When he saw how she was embarrassed, he took Kagami's arms forcing him to the bathroom.

Terry let out a sigh, turned off the stove and run to her bedroom. Closing the door, she let out a grunt._ Well, this is embarrassing_. She quickly put on some jeans and a loose black shirt. She thought of staying in her bedroom for the rest of the day, but realized it was stupid and childish, she got back to the kitchen, trying to focus on the rest of the pancakes and not the sounds coming from the bathroom. Tetsu was the first to get out, hair still dripping wet. She turned around, glaring at him.

- You could have told me you had someone over!" she said, keeping her voice down.

- Sorry, that must have been _really_ embarrassing..." he said, laughing, visibly finding the situation amusing.

- Stop laughing! It's not funny! I was in panties for Christ's sake!"

- It's no big deal. You are both overreacting. Just take a deep breath, act normally and everything will be fine."

Just as he was saying this, Kagami was getting out the bathroom, a towel around the shoulder, drying his hair. Terry turned around swiftly, taking out the pancakes she kept warm in the oven, trying to act normally, like Tetsu had suggested. She cleared her throat, and turned around to face Kagami.

- Hey, sorry about earlier. Sit down, sit down. Here's pancakes for everyone. And coffee. How do you take it?"

- Hum. Thanks, black." Kagami said, visibly still a little nervous.

- Perfect. Tetsu, cream and sugar?" she asked, setting down the plates before the two men.

- Yes. But I can do it."

- Nonsense! Eat, it will only take a minute!"

She prepared three cups, her hands shaking slightly. _This is stupid, calm down. _She took a minute to still herself, put back a smile on, and walk back to the table.

* * *

Kagami had left a little after breakfast, Terry was in the living room on her laptop. Tetsuya took the chance to give Kise a call.

- Hey you~! I'm happy you called, what's up?" said his boyfriend with is usual happy voice.

- Hi love. Say, remember when you asked me if I was planning something about Terry and Kagami and I said I didn't know, yet? Well, I change my mind. I definitely want to plan something now!"

- Kurokocchi, did something happen?!"

- Yes, and it was hilarious."

- Do tell!"

- Remember I told you I was seeing Kagami yesterday after practice? We talked a lot and it was getting late, so he stayed the night over."

- Okay, and?"

- Well, Terry didn't know that, she was out with some friends and when she came back we were already asleep. So this morning, she was making pancakes... in underwear."

- And Kagamicchi saw her?! How did he react? And Terry?!"

- They were both so embarrassed! I, seriously, never saw those shades of red on neither of them before! I took Kagami to the bathroom, letting Ter a chance to get dressed, and while we were taking our shower he was going on and on about how he must have looked like a pervert, how he was stupid and how he couldn't look her in the eyes after that. I told him to calm down and he just said I didn't understand. When I asked what exactly I wasn't understanding, he starred at me, eyes wide, blushing even more. He never answered! I'm telling you, he's sweet on her!"

- Man, I wish I could have been there! What about Terrycchi?"

- When I got out, she was glaring at me! Can you believe it? She was asking why I didn't warn her that someone was home. She was clearly as shaken as Kagami. I told her to act normal, which she tried to do. If it had been you or anyone else, she would have laughed if off, but somehow because it was Kagami she wasn't able to. I'm sure she's interested too!"

- Ooh~! That's getting interesting! And what are you planning to do now?"

- I don't know, that's what I'm calling. I need your help. Are you in?"

- Oh, yes! Totally!"

- Maybe I could come over?"

- Sure! Can't wait to see you!"

- Okay, I'll just tell Ter I'm going out and I'm coming."

- Perfect, see you later babe, I love you!"

- Yeah, I love you too, love."

Tetsu didn't know what they would come up with, but he was excited nonetheless. He didn't really want force something, but planned a few things so they could meet and know each other better. He was sure Kise would think of something. The idea of seeing his boyfriend was lifting his spirit. He couldn't wait to see him, touch him, kiss him... Kuroko didn't usually show a lot of emotions, but Kise was one of the few people who could see the real him, see him vulnerable and not caring about it. It was strange, he had known Ryota for some time, but only since they had become closer he could really say he _knew_ him. Kise was such a lively person, it was hard not to be happy when he was with him. He was also kind, sweet, affectionate and above all considerate. Just thinking about his boyfriend send a million of butterfly in his belly. He couldn't wait to see him!


	5. Midnight Cake

_Oh my god! Why did this happen? I could have easily turned around when I saw how she was dressed. But noooo, I had to keep staring. Staring at the way her hair was caressing the back of her long neck, the way her delicate shoulder was moving while she was cooking, the curve of her waist, even her ass! God dammit her clothes, or the lack of it, was so alluring!_

Kagami's mind was in overdrive._ Again_. Apparently it happened a lot when he was around Terry. He was tired to look like an idiot in front of her. When he met her at the court, at Maji with his talk about Aomine and now this. He was deep in thought, walking home. But before he knew it, it was in front of his usual basket court. Not that it was surprising, each time he had something on his mind if found himself at this court, doing some baskets.

While he was dribbling and messing around with the ball he couldn't help but to think about Terry. He only saw her three times and he wondered how she could occupied his mind so much. He didn't know her, not really. How much could you know a person after a week anyway. But somehow he felt drawn to her. He felt like he didn't have control of his own mind and it was infuriating him. He angrily shot the ball, completely missing the hoop.

-Tch." he grunted.

- What's wrong, Kagamin?"

He turned around surprised to see Momoi next to him. He was so deep in thoughts that he haven't heard her coming.

- Momoi? What are you doing here?"

- Oh, I'm supposed to meet Dai-chan here, but he doesn't seem to be here yet. What are you doing?"

- What do you mean? Isn't obvious?"

- Well, you don't play like you usually do... That's why I asked. What's wrong?"

- Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

- Really? You were frowning and grumbling to yourself."

- I was?"

- Yep! Want to talk about it?"

- Not really."

Satsuki sighed and rolled her eyes, putting a fist to her hip.

- Why do boys never want to talk about what's bothering them?"

- What do you mean? Is something wrong with Aomine?"

- I think so but, just like you, he didn't want to talked about it."

- I see..."

Even if he knew Momoi for a few years now, they never really talked so he had no idea what to talk about. Luckily for him, she seemed like she did.

- So, Kagamin, did you met Terry yet?"

- Euh, yeah. I was helping Kuroko moving last week." he tried to sound calm, but with Momoi mentioning her out of nowhere send his mind in turmoil, once again.

- What do you think about her, then?"

- Euh, I don't know. I don't really know her."

- But you must have a first impression!"

A first impression? Sure he did, but he wasn't sure telling Momoi he find Terry pretty, charming, lively, alluring and is drawn to her even if he didn't knew her, was a good idea.

- Well, she seems alright."

- That's all?! Alright?"

- What? Like I said I don't know her! What did you expect?"

Maybe if he kept telling himself that he didn't know her and that it was stupid to be drawn to her, he'd somehow convince himself and get over it... Maybe.

- I don't know... that she's nice, lively or pretty?"

- Satsuki." called a low voice behind them.

- Oh! There you are!"

Aomine was there, looking menacing. He was fixing Kagami who had blushed after what Momoi had said. Kagami looked away, uncomfortable at how Aomine was looking at him. Like he knew or something.

- What are you doing here, Kagami?"

- Hum, playing basketball?"

- Wanna do a one-on-one, then?"

- No, no, no! We are supposed to pass the day together, remember?" Momoi called.

Kagami was somewhat relived, he wasn't feeling up to the task. There was just to much on is mind right now.

- Bah. I'll leave you two alone, then. Let's play some other time, okay?"

- Tch."

- Bye Kagamin!" said Momoi waving at him while dragging Aomine by the arm.

Well, time to go home. Kagami picked up his bag and also left the court. He wondered why Aomine was looking at him like that. He usually had a hard look on his face looking bored, but today he actually looked hostile. Kagami didn't remember doing something to make him mad. Well, with Aomine mood swings, it was probably nothing, right?

* * *

- What were you two talking about?" Aomine asked looking straight ahead.

- Nothing, really. Kagamin seamed to have something on his mind, but he didn't want to talk about it."

- I see..."

- I asked him what he thought of Terry after that."

- Oh? And what did he say?"

- That she seems alright. That he couldn't say more because he didn't know her."

- But they were together alone at Maji the other day. So they must have talked..."

- Really? When was that?"

- When we went shopping."

- Oh?"

She didn't say more, but she remembered that day very well, it was when he was in such a bad mood and didn't want to talk about it. She knew then it was about Terry... but maybe it was about Kagamin too? He said they were together at Maji... was he jealous? Now that she thinks about it, he was looking at him with dark eyes. It bothered her. Kagami was Daiki's rival, he was the one who brought back his love of basketball, which meant his older self who was happy, smiling and agreeable to be with. She didn't want to lose that. If something bad was to happen between them maybe he would change back... She would have to talk with Tetsu about it. She took her phone out of her purse while Daiki was buying some ice cream for them.

"Tetsu, I think we have to talk... It's important. When can we see each other?"

She didn't have to wait long for the reply.

" Tomorrow? What's going on, Momoi-san?"

She looked up, seeing that Aomine was now paying for their food, she hurriedly replied, pressing the send button just when Daiki came back, handing her a strawberry parfait, her favorite. She gave him lovely smile, she liked how he could be so thoughtful at times. She definitely didn't want to lose him to his bored and unhappy self.

* * *

Terry was on the couch, her computer on her laps. She was trying to focus on her email and falling miserably at it. She had been reading the same line over and over. She slam close her laptop, grunting.

She had been trying to forget that morning incident, but she couldn't. The way that Kagami had been acting during breakfast was bugging her. Not that he did anything in particular, but he was constantly averting his eyes, a constant blush on his cheeks and ears. She wondered why he was so uncomfortable, she was the one found almost naked in the kitchen, not him.

But what was bugging her even more than his reaction, was her own. If it had been Kise, Aomine or any of Tetsu's friend, she would have laughed it off. Said a few stupid jokes about herself and she would have been good. Embarrassed, but not obsessing about it. It just had to be Kagami, heh? She was restless, she had to move. She decided she would go for a walk. She grabbed her jacket and head out.

The fresh air of the night felt nice on her skin and set her mind at peace. She let out a big sight, walking nowhere in particular. She found herself in front of one of her favorite bar. She didn't use to drink alone, but she found the idea suddenly more than appealing. Just one drink.

She stepped in, walking directly to the bar. She waved at the barmen and asked for a gin tonic. She was sitting at the bar, doing little circles with her glass, the ice cubes shining softly. She was listening to the music lost in thoughts. _Why I am so worked up about this? This is stupid... Why couldn't I just get over it like usual? I mean, what difference does it make it was Kagami? I don't even really know him. We did talk and it was pleasant to know him a little better and all, but... god what's wrong with me? _Terry let out a grunt, grabbing her head with her free hand. She looked down at her drink, downing it one gulp. She waved again, signaling she wanted another.

In the end, she stayed a few hours, drinking and morosely thinking about all that happen. In the end, she was laughing at herself, thinking she was just stupid to react like a child over nothing. The alcohol may or may not have help numbing her feelings. Nevertheless, she had to go home not. Kuroko was probably staying at Kise's place, but she felt like she had to be there, just in case. She got up, feeling a little weak, she steadied a herself before walking slowly to the exit. She snort at her state. It was stupid to get drunk on her own like that...

She tried to walk steadily to the door, but stubble on something halfway. She thought she would hit the ground, but a strong arm caught her by the waist.

- Hey! Are you okay?"

She smiled a little, laughing at her own clumsiness. It was so like her. She looked up, trying to fix her eyes on the stranger. He had long dark hair and black glasses. She couldn't fix on anything else, her vision too blurry.

- Yeah, sorry about that. I was just leaving... or trying to." she said laughing a little.

- Do you need help?"

- N-no. I should be alright..."

- Are you sure? I could-"

- I'm fine! I really need to go. Please let go."

She was starting to feel uneasy, she only wanted to get out of there, but the guy didn't seemed to want to let go. She didn't know if he was really concerned or if he had ulterior motives and she was starting to freak out a little.

- I'll help you get to the door, at least."

- Oh. Thanks."

They stepped outside, the fresh air helped her headache. The guy rested her back on the wall near the entrance.

- We should call a taxi." he said searching him pocket for his cell phone.

- No need, I live nearby. I can get there. Thanks for your help."

She steady herself up, ready to go. She took a step when the guy stopped her by the arm.

- Maybe I should help you get there. I mean, it could be dangerous for a girl alone, no?"

He was pushy and she didn't like that. All he said seemed nice and out of concern, but there was something bothering her.

- No, I'm okay, really."

- How can a girl, drinking alone all night, could be alright? Stop refusing and let me help!"

- I don't need it, I leave just around the corner."

- Well, just bear with it and let me walk you to that corner."

- I said no!"

She tried to set her arm free, but the guy's grip was firm on her. She looked at him and growled a "let go" and suddenly she was free. Someone had grabbed the other's had and forcefully remove it. The guy ran off after being shove away. She looked at the giant next to her, surprise to see him here.

- Murasakibara..." she let out, relived to see someone she knew.

- Heh~ Terry-chin?" he said with his lazy voice.

- Yes... Thanks for your help

back there."

- Oh? No problem."

She was looking up at him, he didn't really change after all those years. His purple hair still falling before his eyes and he was still carrying food around with him. She looked fondly at him while he put a chip in his mouth.

- I didn't like that guy, he was pushy."

- Yeah... but it's my own fault for getting drunk."

- You don't seem _that_ drunk."

- Hum, I must have sober up with all that. It scared me a bit..."

- Oh. Do you want me to walk you home?"

- You would? I'd appreciate it..."

- Only if you make your famous cake for me." he said half joking.

- You haven't changed at all. Of course, I'll make you a cake, if that's what you really want." she reply, laughing.

Terry reached out for his arm, trying to steady herself a little, now that the other guy left, she could feel her drunken self back. Murasakibara tilted his head at her a little, but let her do it. They didn't walk two step when they were stopped though.

- Atsushi!"

- Oh? Muro-chin."

- Where did you go? I was waiting for-"

Himuro stop mid-sentence when he finally noticed Terry, clinging to Murasakibara's arm. When Terry saw how he was looking at her with question mark in his eyes, she decided to introduce herself.

- Hi, I'm Terry."

- Euh, hi." he said looking between her and Atsushi, still confused.

- It's Kuroko-chin's sister." he clarified.

- Oh!" he said, now surprised.

- I am walking her home. She'll make cake for me."

- In the middle of the night? It's so like you." Himuro said with a sweet smile.

- Do you want some?" she asked.

- I... I wouldn't want to intrude!"

- It no problem, really."

- Oh, okay, then."


	6. What I think

**Sorry. I had to rearranged the last chapters, so it's perfectly normal if you feel like you already read the first part of this chapter… It was originally at the end of the fifth one. But I had to move it here or else it wouldn't make sense… To be honest I had forgotten Tetsu and Momoi's meeting, oups! Anyway, sorry about that and I hope you'll still enjoyed that small chapter. I'll update soon with a longer one and, I think, an interesting one.**

**xx - C.**

* * *

Himuro was sitting on the couch, Atsushi by his side. A sweet smell was coming from the kitchen. He couldn't believe how much their plan for the night had changed, but it wasn't so bad. Terry had time to sober up while walking to her place and she was interesting, not shy at all. She was asking a lot of questions, wanting to know more about him and what had been going on in Murasakibara's life. He had been surprise to see how well these two knew each other. Maybe it was because she was so lively, but when they were talking, Atsushi seamed more alive himself. But what had surprised him more was to learn that she was Kuroko's sister, which meant she was the one his brother had been talking about. He had received a few confusing texts this morning from Kagami, so he went to meet him and see what was going on.

* * *

Tatsuya was in front of Kagami's door, waiting for his brother to open up. He heard trashing around and laugh to himself, Kagami was so clumsy at times. The door finally opened.

- Hey, Taiga."

- Yo. Come in."

Himuro walked in, smelling something good, Kagami was cooking, that was probably what he heard earlier. He turned around, looking at his brother.

- What are you making?"

- Oh, some pasta, do you want some?"

- Sure."

With that, they sate at the table a huge plate of pasta in front of each of them. They ate in silence for a while, like usual it was really good. Himuro put down his fork, placing his chin on his hand, looking at Kagami.

- So, what was that all about? I didn't understand any of your texts."

- Oh. Right. That." he said becoming as red as his hair.

- Taiga?"

- Errh. It's just, something embarrassing happen this morning and I needed to talk about it..."

- Well, I'm here now, so, go on."

Kagami had explained how he had walked in Terry cooking in only panties and tank top and how he had been unable to not check her out. How he had found her curves alluring and felt like a pervert afterwards, but must of all, how he was concerned how she was seeing him now. He also explained how he was drawn to her since the first time he saw her and how he couldn't explain why.

- I mean, I've seen her what, three times? How can I care so much about how she sees me? I feel like it would be awful if she'd hate me after that... I know it's stupid..."

- Why do you say it's stupid? There are people like that who you connect instantly and from what you've told me, she seamed to have connect with you too. If she didn't, she would probably not had gone to Maji with you, right?"

- I don't know... she looks like the kind of person who won't be taken aback with this kind of thing. She seem to be able to be comfortable around anyone."

- Well, it's good that she can be comfortable around you too, no?"

- I suppose. But it was before what happen this morning."

- How did she reacted? You explained how you did, but not her."

- She was embarrassed at first, but after my shower she acted like everything was fine."

- It's good, then. Maybe she was trying not to make it awkward between you two."

- You think so?"

- I guess, I can't really say since I never met her. But seems to me like it was what she was doing. So if I was you, I wouldn't panic over this."

Taiga didn't look like he was convinced, but he seemed a little less restless, nonetheless. There was something Himuro wondered though.

- Are you interested in her? I mean, I know you say you don't know her and all, but you would be interested to know her better, right? She's your kind of girl?"

- Errh. Yeah, I guess."

Kagami was scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. A blush was creeping to his cheeks and Himuro sweetly smiled at him. It was the first time they had this kind of conversation. It's not like Taiga didn't have girlfriends before, it was just the first time he was confused about how he felt. But Tatsuya knew him enough to be sure he was sweet on her. The fact that he didn't know her didn't change nothing, it's not because you don't know someone well that you can't be interested in them.

- I think you should act like you always had before. I mean, if you get all awkward you won't be able to know her better."

- I guess. But isn't weird to do like it never happened?"

- It's not what I said. It did happen, you can't change that. But it's no reason to avoid her or stop going to Kuroko's place. I know you have thought about doing so."

Kagami looked guilty, averting his eyes.

- Just be yourself and try not to overthink it. Like I said, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want it to be weird between the two of you. If she though you were a pervert, she probably would not have come back and have breakfast with you, don't you think?"

- Maybe..."

- And about Kuroko, I don't think he would be mad if you told him you were interested in Terry. In fact, you should talk him about it."

- What? No! I mean, I don't know if I'm interested in her like that!"

- But you said she was your kind of girl and that you wanted to know her better, did you not?"

- Yeah, but... I don't know, it's too soon to actually talk to him about it!"

- Suit yourself. I gave my opinion. Feeling better?"

- Yeah, thanks. Want to do something? Video games, movie?"

- Thanks, but I have plans with Atsushi later."

- Oh, well, thanks for the talk, then."

* * *

Now that Himuro was in Terry's kitchen, eating the cake she made for Murasakibara, he understood better why Tagai was drawn to her. She was warm, friendly, funny and had one of the most beautiful smile he never saw. The way her eyes lighted up when she talked about her brother showed how much she was a caring person. And seriously, her food: delicious. He understood why Atsushi wanted her cake so badly, even in the middle of the night.

When they finally left it was past 3AM and he could honestly say he had a good time. He took out his cellphone and texted Taiga.

"I've met your Terry. I get it now, she's really something special."

It only took a few seconds before the reply came. He softly laughed at his phone.

" WTF! How? When?"

* * *

Tetsu was in a little café waiting for Momoi, he was reflecting on the day he had with Kise. They had come up with a few ideas to get Terry and Kagami to know each other better. Nothing drastic, they didn't want them to be put in other embarrassing situations like it happened yesterday morning. It had been funny from his perspective, but he didn't want them to freak more that they already had. Kuroko was deep in thoughts when Momoi arrived.

- Tetsu-kun!" she said with a lovely smile.

- Hi, Momoi-san."

She sat in the seat in front of him putting her bag next to her.

- How was school?" he asked.

- It was alright. But something have been on my mind. I have to ask you something."

- Alright, what's going on?"

- It's about your sister."

- About Terry?"

Kuroko tilted his head, a little confused. Momoi hadn't seen his sister since she came back, so he wondered what she could have to say about her. Satsuki was playing with a strand of her hair, visibly something was bothering her.

- Well, about Terry, but also Aomine and Kagami, maybe..."

Kuroko was even more perplex. It happens often that Momoi bring her concerned about Aomine and Kagami but he wondered what Terry had to do with any of this.

- Okay... what's going on?"

- Hum. Did something happen between Kagami and your sister?"

Tetsu blinked a few times. Momoi always had good instinct, but to have guessed something like that without even having seen Terry in years surprised him.

- What do you mean by did something happen between them?"

- I don't know, exactly... How can I say it? I'll be blunt, alright? Is Kagami interested by Terry?"

- I-... I don't know for sure, maybe. Why? I mean, even if, why does it matter?"

- It matters because... Erh."

Satsuki, shifted her weight uncomfortably.

- I'll tell you, but you have to keep it to yourself, okay?"

- Alright..."

- It's all suppositions, I mean he didn't tell me anything about it, but I know him well enough to figure him out..."

- You mean, Aomine-kun?"

- Yes... I think he has something for your sister."

Kuroko's eyes widened a little.

- What?"

- And more importantly, I think he's jealous."

- Jealous? Jealous of what?"

- Kagami. He didn't say it, but like I said, I know him when well enough to tell."

- Okay... but nothing happen that could have made him jealous."

- He said that they went alone at Maji."

- And?"

- And it seemed to have bothered him. When we saw Kagami yesterday, Aomine seemed somewhat hostile toward him."

- Okay... but why are you telling me? I'm not sure I-"

- You don't get it, don't you? Kagami was the one who brought back the old Aomine to us, imagine what could happen it something bad happen between them! What if Aomine close up again? Is that a chance we are welling to take?"

Tetsuya was silent. He understood what Momoi was scared of. He didn't want Aomine to be cold again... They finally made up again, they were good friends again... He didn't want to lose that, but what could he do? He was sure Terry was interested in Kagami... If they were both interested in each other, what could they really do about it? The only thing he saw was to let down all the plans he made with Kise. Then again, it's not like Terry and Kagami would not see each other often... After all, she still is his sister and he still is his best friend. If something was to develop anything between them, he's not sure he could do something about it. More importantly, he wasn't not sure he would want to do something to stop it. Still, he understood her fears.

- Momoi-san, I understand how it could be frightening. I don't want Aomine-kun to change either, but I don't think we can do anything about it. I mean, we have to believe in him. We have to believe that even if something bad would happen between the two of them, he would get over it, that he would remain himself. They are always fighting, that's how they are and I think that will never change. I don't think Amine-kun would resent Kagami-kun if something was to happen between my sister and him. Neither would Kagami-kun if it was the other way around. They may be upset or sad at first... but we can't stop any of them from following their hearts... and that's _if_ something do happen. We can't overreact before anything happen, you know?"

Kuroko look over at Momoi, whose eyes were wide, staring at him.

- What? Did I say something weird?" he ask, a little concerned by her reaction.

- No! It just... you never do speech like that!"

- Oh..."

- But you're right... I guess I was just scared... but now that we've spoken, I feel better. I believe in Daiki... I think he really have changed back for good." she said with the sweet smile she always has when she speaks of her best friend.

Kuroko smiled at her. He was glad that Aomine had someone who cared so much for him.

- He's lucky, you know?"

- About what?"

- To have you. You're always there for him, always taking care of him."

- Oh! Well he's been my best friend since… well, forever!" she said blushing furiously.

- I know. That's why he's so lucky."

They enjoyed the rest of their coffee, talking about more pleasant topics. Kuroko was happy to have Momoi in his life, she was such a lovely girl and a precious friend.


	7. Cooking Contest

The day of the cooking contest had finally come. A lot of Kuroko's friends was there, ready and eager to judge which of Kagami's or Terry's food was better. They had to cook an appetizer, main dish and a desert of their choosing. The jury, build from the five boys of the generation of miracles, Momoi, Sakurai, Takao, Himuro, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe, Riko and Kuroko, would have to vote for their favourite for each of the three type of dishes. Of course, they wouldn't have to do fifteen plates, but enough for everyone to have a good taste. They both had a budget to follow, which was a contribution from each jury.

The fist part of the challenge was to find all the required ingredients for their recipe at a fresh market within an hour and be sure not to over-budget. If they did, they could pay the difference from their own pockets, but they would lose points for it. In the other hand, if the have money left, the would gain some points. The five guys from generation of miracles were assigned to help Terry with her groceries and check if she respected her budget while The old Seirin's players and Himuro were assigned to Kagami. Meanwhile, Riko, Momoi, Kuroko, Takao and Sakurai had for mission to pick the drinks for the day.

Kagami and Terry were sides by side in front of the market. Terry was radiant; she was wearing short shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a loose bun, her bangs covering her forehead, and her sunglass was on the top of her head. She had both of her hands on her hips looking directly at Kagami with a grin, eyes wide in excitement. Kagami had a similar expression on his face, grinning from all his teeth, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"Ready for this, Kagami?!" she said, her voice full of challenge.

"Oh, yeah! I'll make you bite the dust!"

"In your dreams!" she retorted, laughing this time.

"Are you guys ready? You've got one hour. No pushing, no running," Himuro said raising a hand. "Ready. Set... Go!"

And just like that, the three group parted ways. Kuroko's team to the liquor store, Kagami's to the vegetable section, while Terry's to the bakery one, all waving at each other, smiling like crazies. Terry was thrilled by the challenge, but must of all, she was happy that there was no awkwardness between Kagami and her. They had cross paths a few times at home when he was with Tetsu and each time it had been fine. She was relieved.

"Terry-chin, are you making your famous cake, again?" Murasakibara asked her while she was grabbing dark chocolate.

"Murasakibara, your not suppose to influence the participant." Midorima said, pushing his glasses up with his left hand.

"Heh~? I'm not influencing her."

"You were."

"Heh~? I was not."

While Atsushi and Shintaro were arguing, Kise passed an arm around her shoulders.

"What will you do for dessert, Terrycchi?" he asked, with a teasing tone, visibly to annoyed Midorima.

The said three-pointers turned around giving him a glare and shinning. Terry laugh at them, fighting over this when Aomine spoke up.

"I kinda wanna know too. So what are you making?" he sulkily asked, hands deep in his pockets, as usual.

"I was thinking about making chocolate fondants. It's easy, fast and really good! It's something I learned to make in the US." she answered, ignoring Midorima's side glare.

"Sounds delicious, what else do you need?" Akashi asked, pushing their cart by her side so she could put down the chocolate.

They continued with grabbing the ingredients, and it was pleasant; the boys made it fun. She was laughing at their interactions while thinking about what she would do for the main dish. She saw Kagami at the other end of the aisle; he was arguing with the one who use to be his captain. She smiled to herself and thought about how nice he looked, even from afar and with an annoyed face. She shook her head and still her resolve to beat him at this cooking thing. She turned around to the boys.

"Let's go, guys. We have other things to pick up."

* * *

Kagami was arguing with Hyuga about stupid things, like always, but deep down he was happy. He was glad that even if the others had graduate, they were still close. It was weird to think that soon he would also graduate, weird to think that Kuroko and himself wouldn't be at the same school anymore. Not that it would change their relationship, after all they were best friends. From the corner of his eyes, he says blue hair and he knew it was Terry. She was looking at him from the other end of the aisle, a smile on her face. He could feel a similar smile growing on his own. He had to beat her! He cast his eyes down to the list he had made, he still had to pick up what he need for the main dish. When he look up again, she had left.

He hurried and picked up the few ingredients he needed to do his famous pork-ribs. He could see Himuro's smile when he reached for the meat. He had tasted this recipe before and knew it would be delicious.

"Terry will have a hard time winning against your ribs." his brother said softly.

"Wow, really? Just hearing this I can feel my stomach grumbling!" said Kuyoshi, half laughing.

"You betcha! There's no way she'll beat me with this!" the redhead confidently declared.

Kagami was all smile when they reached the cashiers, but it faded a little when he realized how fast the bill was going up. He was scared that at this rate he would bust the allowed budget. It the end it didn't, but it was really close.

"1.67 under. That was close!" Izumi said, letting a little sigh out.

"Yeah, for a second I thought I was busting the budget!" Kagami said with a grin.

"Heh~! Terry-chin you have 21$ left... how did you manage that?" Muraskibara said, impressed.

Kagami turned around to see the five boys and Terry walking out with her groceries.

"Well, I guess she beats you at the first part of the challenge." said Himuro, patting Kagami's back.

"Meh. Maybe, but she can't beat my food!" he said, full of confidence.

Visibly Terry had heard him even if she was nearly out the doors because she was now looking at him and sticked her tongue out. Kagami smiled at the sight; she won't go out without a fight, and he liked it that way. They all walked to the cars, where Kuroko's team was waiting for them with enough vine, beer, alcohol and drinks for an army. They would definitely have a good time.

* * *

The second part of the challenge was to cook, obviously, but they had to be able to entertain their guests at the same time, which meant they couldn't stay cooked up in the kitchen all day. They had to participate to any games their guests would come up with. They had to do the cooking alone, they could ask one person to help if necessary, but doing so would cost them points. It was strictly forbidden for the two contestants to help each other; they had to focus on their own recipes.

The fist thing Kagami did when they got back at Terry's place was doing the marinade for the ribs. He planned to let them in it for as long as he could to be sure they would be as tender as it could. He was humming while doing so when a beer appeared next to him. He looked up, surprised, it was his favourite... Terry was smiling at him.

"It's the right one?" she asked, resting her chin in her hand and looking at what he was doing.

"Yeah, thanks." he said, opening it up and clicking his bottle with hers.

"Marinade, huh?" she questioned, taking a sip of her beer.

"I'm doing my famous ribs!" he declared, a huge smile on his lips.

"Can't wait to taste. We can taste each other dishes even if we can't vote, right?"

"I sure hope so!"

She laughed softly while grabbing some ingredients out of the groceries' bags. Kagami was curious at was she would be cooking, he was impatient to eat her food again. He was still determined to win the contest, but deep down he just wanted to appreciate another day in her company. He thought about what Himuro had said... he did want to know her better, maybe today was the perfect day for that. They would both be cooking, well not together, since they couldn't help each other, but still, they would both be in the same room doing something they both enjoyed.

He was deep in thought, looking at her profile when he heard Mirakasibara's lazy voice next to him.

"Heh~? Kagami-chin, what are you doing?"

"Oh, a marinade."

"Heh~? What for?"

"My ribs, I need to let them in as long as I can, that's why it's the first thing I'm doing."

"Oooh." Mirakasibara looked at Terry and asked the exact question.

"I'm preparing all my ingredients for my dessert. Pastry required precise amount of each ingredient; you can't really do whatever you want, or else it won't turn right. And knowing you guys, you'll probably make us drink a lot by the time we are ready to taste, so I'm trying to avoid a disaster." she said, laughing softly.

"Oooh. That's so smart Terry-chin. I want your dessert to be as yummy as usual." he said in a childish tone, licking his lower lip and imagining the taste already.

"Atsushi, weren't you suppose to tell them we're ready for the first game?" Himuro asked, entering the kitchen, frowning at his tall teammate.

"Heh~? Oh, that's right. But I wanted to know what they were preparing."

Tatsuya laughed at his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Taiga, Terry, we are ready for the first game."

"Okay." Kagami said, putting the meat into the marinade, wrapping it and putting it in the fridge.

When they reached the other room they ad placed plastics cups on each extremity of the dinning table. Kagami knew this game; It was beer pong. He felt confident about winning this game, especially if he had to play against Terry. He was a great shot after all; he wasn't the ace of their team for nothing. He was grinning, but when he saw that Kuroko was also grinning, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I'll explain the game," he started. " I think everybody is familiar with this game, but we've added some rules, so I'll explain it in details. You have to throw the ball into the cups of your opponent. Each time you successfully throw your ball into a cup, your opponent remove that cup and must take a shot. The goal is to be the first to clear the other side of the table. At the end of the game, the loser has to drink a shot for each cup his opponent still have standing. So if the loser can't do at least one successful throw while the opponent has the ten perfectly, he would have to do 20 shots. It can be pretty intense, so be careful."

Kagami could see that Terry was a little worried. She knew her chances of winning were slim against a talented shooter as him.

"To avoid having one of you completely drunk after only one game, you'll play in team of two. Your partner will be draw between all the jury. So, you could be lucky and have one of our legendary three-pointers or unlucky and have me." he add, laughing at himself.

"Kurokochii don't say that! You're way better at this that you used to be!" Kise said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek which resulted in a general awww coming from the girls and a few rolling eyes from the boys.

"I'm pretty sure my eagle eye could be a tremendous asset!" Takao happily declared.

"It doesn't work that way..." Izumi said, annoyed at the other point guard.

Terry laugh at their exchange. Visibly having someone to help against Kagami reassured her. Kuroko clapped his hands, asking for their attention once more.

"But it's not all. The winner will earn a point for each supplementary shots they make the other team drink. After the fist game, the winner has the possibility to play another game against two new opponents. BUT! It's a double or nothing. Which means it you lose the second game, you lose all the points you've gained from the first game. If you win the second game, you can play a third and final game. For this game, you can triple your points. But of you lose... not only you won't have the points you've cumulated since the first game, but you'll lose that amount of points. Is that clear?"

Both Terry and Kagami nodded, ready and eager to play. All the names were already in a hat, ready for the draw. Since Terry was a girl, and they were all gentlemen, she was the first to draw. She plunged her hand, grabbing one of the tiny paper, she unfolded it, a radiant smile was creeping at her lips after reading it.

"Mi-do-ri-ma!" she said half laughing, jumping in place.

Midorima was not one to show a lot of emotions, but seeing how happy Terry was to have picked him, he couldn't refrain a smug, pushing his glasses up. He walked to her, and surprising everyone he high-five her.

"Seriously..." Kagami said, under his breath.

It was now Kagami's turn to draw a partner. He walked to Kuroko, who was holding the hat and plunged his hand deep. He prayed to pick someone useful since he was up Midorima and Terry was an unknown. He thought Kise would be great, or even Kiyoshi... Sakurai would be great too. If he picked Aomine or Hyuga, they'd probably argue a lot, but they were good shots. He took out his hand and unfold the paper he picked.

"Euh. I've got Momoi."

Aomine bust out in laughters, pushing his friend in the back so she stick out of the group. She turned back, glaring at him.

"You would know that I'm good at this kind of game! No need to be a basketball player to be good at it!" she said, puffing her cheeks.

"Oh really? Prove it, then." Anomie challenged, still laughing.

Momoi walked over Kagami, looking up at him, a shy smile on.

"I'll do my best Kagamin."

"We'll do fine." he encouraged her.

So the game was on, and it was Momoi's turn to start. She grabbed the ball, let out a long sigh, concentrating and threw the ball. Against all of Kagami's expectations, it got right in the middle cup.

"Oh yeah!" Kagami exclaimed, raising his hand so they could high-five.

Momoi was all smile, visibly proud of herself. Terry removed the cup while Midorima drank the first shot. Momoi gave the other ball to Kagami, so he could make his shot. It was still their turn since they successfully got one in. He threw the ball straight into the far end cup to the left so Momoi could concentrate to the one in the middle.

"Nice one Kagamin!" she said, giving him a joyful clap on the back.

Terry grunt, taking a shot, while Midorima removed the cup.

"Will get them, don't worry, Terry." Midorima said.

"Oh, Shin-chan is soooo into it!" Takao exclaimed.

"Shut up..." the three-pointer retorted, blushing a little.

"He always hides his true feeling." Takao continued, ignoring Midorima.

It was Momoi turn to throw, and the ball entered one of the middle cup easily. Kagami's ball entered the other far end cup, but to the right this time.

"Oh yeah! Four in a row!" Kagami yelled, proud of his teammate.

"Damn it!" Terry said, drinking her second shot, making a face of disgust at the strong alcohol.

"Terry-chin, you're in trouble." Mirakasibara murmured behind her.

"Tch. I have to admit, you're better than I thought you'd be, Satsuki" Aomine said, looking at his childhood friend.

"Ha! Told you so!" Momoi exclaimed, fist in the air.

The game resumed, but this time Momoi's ball didn't reach its target, far from it, it didn't even touched the table. Kagami gave her a little slap in the back, saying it was okay. It was now Terry's turn, and she was wearing her brightest smile, confident they would easily catch up to them.

"Alright! Let's do this!" she smugly said, reaching for the little white ball.

She throwed the ball, and with a little plok it got right in. She bounced with excitement, giving Midorima a quick hug, before resuming her bouncing. The tall boy blushed furiously, surprised by the sudden show of affection. It was an odd colour to see on the three-pointers; he was usually so uptight, not showing much of his emotions except for his annoyed face. Kagami quietly laugh at his discomfort. Apparently, Terry had the talent for taking people off guard. He was somewhat relieved he wasn't the only who reacted like that around her. He wasn't usually so bashful, but when he was with her it felt like he couldn't properly use his brain. He was looking at Terry who was looking straight at him, a grin on her face. He blinked a few times, wondering why she was fixing him like that, when he felt Momoi pinching his arm.

"Oi! What?" he exclaimed, glaring down at her.

"It's your turn to drink. Midorima just got his shot in." she explained, handing him one of the tiny cups.

"Of course, he did..." he said, downing the strong liquor.

"My turn!" he heard Terry exclaimed and Kagami resumed his starring.

But it didn't last long since she missed her shot. The crowd started on booing her, to which she start laughing at herself, playing dumb. And surprisingly, it was one of the cutest thing Kagami ever saw.

The game ended with Kagami's team as victors. Midorima and Terry had to drink three more shots, which wasn't so bad. It had been an entertaining game, probably because of Terry comments and Mirorima's challenging presence. Kagami was grinning with Momoi when the two next contestants were drawn. Terry unfold the two papers announcing the new team they would have to compete against.

"Mitobe and... Aomine!" she exclaimed, pointing at the two boys standing on opposite sides of the room.

"Tch." grunted Kagami at the idea to play against Aomine, when he felt a little hand pulling him by the shirt. He looked down to see Momoi, a determined look on her face.

"I want to beat him," she firmly declared. "I want to prove him wrong. We can beat them, can't we?"

Kagami looked at the other end of the table where the silent Mitobe and the loud Aomine were standing. They were the strangest of team, but not to be taken lightly. Mitobe was an incredible basketball player even if people tended to forget about him... and Aomine, well. He still didn't win at a single one-on-one against him. But looking at Momoi's hopeful expression, Kagami stilled his resolve. They would beat them, whatever it takes. Even if it wasn't basketball nor a one-on-one, it would be his pleasure and beat that bastard of Aomine!

"Sure we can. And we will!" he exclaimed, shooting a fist to the air.

"Oh? What's this? You guys think you can actually beat me? Foolish. The only one who can-"

"Beat me is me!" Kagami and Momoi cut, laughing at him.

The game had been a tough one, at some point Kagami thought he would lose the points he had gained against Terry, but Momoi was literally on fire. She was focused and played harder, ignoring Aomine's stupid remarks on her frowning face. She was the one to throw the winning ball, and when she did, her expression was pure bliss. She had proven Aomine wrong and seeing her like this felt like he actually accomplish something and not only won a stupid drinking game. She surprised him by jumping in his arms, hugging him with her full strength.

"Thanks Kagamin! It felt good!" she said with the larger smile he never saw on her.

Aomine was sulking, but his hard face soften when he saw how his best friend was happy. Kagami swears he saw the smallest smile at the corner at his mouth for a fraction of second. Aomine definitely has a soft spot for Momoi.

At Satsuki suggestion, Kagami ended the game there and be content with the points he had collected. After all, he needed to finish his preparation if he wanted to be able to present his dishes. Terry had already left for the kitchen since she had lost a while ago, and he was sure she took full advantage of it.

* * *

**A big chapter to apologize for the wait! Hope you guys liked it!**  
**xx -C.**


End file.
